Life And Time of High School
by Hunter Hatake and Neko Uchiha
Summary: It's the first day of 2nd year and Duo is looking for some trouble with girls, but he made a mistake looking at the wrong two like dinner.


Hunter: Ok Here's another one for Gundam Wing.

Roxie: OH MY GOD I'm so fucking hyper! *starts shaking*

Hunter: Any way.. Its AU, and Disclaimer! We do not or will ever although we would like to own Gundam Wing.

Aeris Kuran: Sarcastic, outgoing, blunt, perverted, lazy, bad temper, Loves animals

Short spikey silver blonde hair, silver and blue eyes, tongue ring, middle lip piercing, tattoo of a dragon on her right side of her neck. Hearts tattooed on both wrists, belly button piercing.

Seiren Kuran: Blunt, sarcastic, bad temper, lazy, bitchy, loves animals.

Medium long black pink blue green hair, always pinned up spikey, one green one blue eye. Eye brow, nose, tongue, three lip, 00 gauge earrings, purple and red hearts tattooed on inside of wrists, bat tattoo on chest. Always listening to music.

Chapter 1: First Day of Torture

The first day of school, Heero, Duo, Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei all met up at their usual spot in front of the school gates to watch everyone who was coming into the school.

"Duo please, stop saying which girl is hot or not, you're embarrassing us" sighed Quatre shaking his head in shame apologising to every girl Duo deemed ugly.

"Hey new year, you have to scope them out, find who's worthy for the Duo man"

"You're a walking embarrassment Duo Maxwell" laughed Trowa.

Just as Trowa stopped talking two girls walked into the gates. Duo stopped listening to the guys and stared.

"Why hello ladies never seen you here before, want a tour?" Duo gave his best look. The girl with the silver blonde hair stopped her twin and smiled.

"If you're the guide I'd rather get lost in an empty room in day light."

Duo had no come back he drew a blank and all he could hear were his friends laughing hysterically.

"Good one, but I have to add, I'm not quite sure but isn't it kind of strange for a teenage boy to have longer hair than most of the girls around here?"

Two insults from two girls really had Duo stumped.

"Ok I think we attacked his man hood enough."

Both the girls walked into the school laughing.

"Wow, you got dropped on your ass Duo!" Laughed Heero.

"I don't know what happened, I have my smoulder face!" Cried Duo trying to lean on Heero's shoulder.

"RRRIIIINNNGGG"

The bell for first assembly rang making everyone run in.

"Dammit Aeris, I forgot my text book at home"

"Its ok Seiren I'm sure you can share with some one" Aeris closed her locker waiting for her sister to finish fixing her strangely detailed eyeliner and safety pins on her uniform.

"I hate school, why can't I just do it online!" whined Seiren

"Cause mom doesn't want you to, she said the full high school experience." Rolling her eyes at her sister she see's the weirdo from the gates.

"Holy shit don't look now but that guy from this morning is behind you!"

Seiren slowly and inconspicuously looked behind her.

"Oh my god his locker can't be,…..shit his locker is beside us"

Both girls looked and laughed a little.

"Ok you can stop laughing at me now, I tried that's all I can say. Better yet Hi my names Duo, nice to meet you"

"Ok hi, I'm Aeris, this is my twin Seiren" Aeris and Seiren start to walk away, Duo runs to catch up to them.

"Well why not now that we've met you come and sit with me and my friends during the assembly?"

"Oh I don't know, that would be weird" Seiren kicked her sister to agree.

"Yeah it would be" Agreed Aeris

"Oh no it wont come on!" Duo grabs bother their arms dragging them to his friends.

"Guys this is Aeris and her TWIN Seiren"

Aeris and Seiren look at each other rolling their eyes at the accentuated Twin.

Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, Heero shook their heads at Duo and started dragging him by his hair to the auditorium.

The hour of blah blah blah finally finished and surprisingly killed half a day, it was time for lunch. Aeris and Seiren were invited to eat lunch with the boys, It wasn't a forceful invite like Duo would have performed.

"Aeris, Seiren, this is Relena Peacecraft"

Relena gave Trowa a big hug.

"Your girlfriend?" cooed Aeris

"Awe!" Squealed Seiren squeezing her sister.

Trowa and Relena both blushed and smiled. During this Duo is trying to grab the twins attention by dancing on the table but failing completely, at this point he's being ignored by everyone.

Just as everyone was getting to know the girls and vice versa, Dorothy queen of the school walked up with her group of annoying pose of Sally, Lady Une, and Lucrezia.

"Well, Well isn't it the little pose of weirdos."

"Back off Dorothy, it's the first day don't start this shit early" Heero had a really scary look.

"Heero, I can't slack off, like you said it's the first day"

Aeris and Seiren turned around to look at the annoying group of cackling witches.

"Oh look Seiren its Dorothy!"

"Look at that her eyebrows grew in terribly!

Everyone looked at the girls confused while they pointed and laughed at Dorothy.

"Hey! You're the bitches who decided it would be funny to mess with my eyebrows!"

Duo walked up to Dorothy and looked her in the face.

"Well that explains why you act like someone shit in your cornflakes every morning!"

Dorothy pushed Duo and walked up to the two girls.

"This is not over, I own these people, they listen to me."

"Oh please Dorothy the only thing you own is a bowl full of shitty corn flakes" Seiren got up

"And if you think you can go and bitch to your parents you are really fucked up, cause right now your dad works for our dad, so watch your giant eyebrowed ass and leave these people alone, WE can make YOUR life a living hell."

Everyone except Dorothy and her posse left for class while her and her pose stood there dumbfounded.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Hunter: Ta-Da!

Roxie: Pretty good for some one who's so tired and laptops against her huh!

Hunter :ok first chapter, game, set, and match! R&R!


End file.
